Your Lightsaber is Your Life
by jaguarspot
Summary: Have you ever wondered how did Mace Windu get his purple lightsaber? Have you thought about asking Grievous?


**Of lightsabers and colors.**

**A/N: in this story Mace Windu is still a Padawan. Grievous was still mostly non-droid, although he already had some metallic parts. Italics are Mace's thoughts. This one-shot was inspired on Darthabby's story **_**Green and Blue and Red and Purple.**_

**I do not own Star Wars.**

Padawan Learner Mace Windu was excited. Legendary Master Tera Sinube had just been assigned to a very important mission by the Jedi council. And since his Padawan was currently at the other point of the galaxy, Windu had been requested to go instead.

The order had heard rumors about the location of the very dangerous criminal and known Jedi killer, Qymaen Jai Sheelal, aka "Grievous" in a distant planet of the outer rim; and they had decided to send Master Sinube, an expert in criminals, and Padawan Windu to investigate said rumors and hunt down the killer.

However, things had started to go wrong as soon as they set a foot inside the abandoned factory. It was soon clear that the rumors were true, for they had run face to face into Grievous before they had been there for 5 minutes.

Grievous and Windu looked startled at each other while master Sinube controlled his surprise, calmly activated his lightsaber and said "surrender Grievous, you are no match for the two of us"

"Hahahaha! You Jedi scum have no idea what I am capable of" with this, Grievous ignited a green lightsaber and charged them. Master Sinube dodged while Mace blocked the hit with his own blue lightsaber. They were locked in a ferocious battle until Grievous pushed them away and broke for a run trough one of the corridors.

"Where did he get that lightsaber?" Mace asked.

"He probably stole it from some dead Jedi, it is now our duty to destroy that saber so the spirit of its previous owner can be at ease knowing that his/her weapon is no longer being used to harm others" said Master Sinube while running after Grievous.

Using the force to speed themselves up the Jedi quickly caught up with the villain, cornering him in a big room with a small glass cabinet. True to his word, Master Sinube leaped straight for Grievous hand and swiftly sliced the green saber in two. Grievous then kicked him away and slashed a blue lightsaber in Mace's direction.

_Whoa, where did that come from?! _ Mace barely managed to block the unexpected blow to his head. Focusing all he could, Mace pushed his lightsaber forward and cut the second lightsaber from side to side, taking one of Grievous' few remaining fingers with it.

"Aarghh!"

Grievous howled in pain, and Master Sinube used this as a chance to attack him from behind. But Grievous blocked the attack with a red saber.

Mace was shocked. _Seriously, how many sabers has he got? And where did he get a red one?_

It was then that he finally got a good look at the cabinet. There were at least 10 lightsabers in it, in all shapes and sizes! Could Grievous really have killed that many Jedi?

Both Jedi jumped at Grievous at the same time, and Grievous kept fighting them back. Twice did the Jedi succeeded in cutting Grievous saber in half, and twice did he manage to get hold of another one and continue to fight. The second time he grabbed two and started fighting with both hands.

Then Master Sinube force-lifted all the remaining sabers and threw them across the room and through a window, but that meant he took his attention away from the battle for a moment, which was all Grievous needed to turn the tables on Mace. Grievous slashed ferociously and, in a lucky strike, he managed to hit the hilt of Mace's saber and make a deep cut. Mace's blue blade went down.

"Padawan, retreat!" came the order from master Sinube, who was driving Grievous away to give the younger Jedi the chance to escape.

Mace didn't move. "_What just happened!? How could I get my saber broken by him? And now I'm being kicked out of the mission? There must be another saber I can use!"_

First he frantically scanned the floor and the cabinet, just to realize that master Sinube had indeed thrown every single working saber away. Then he thought about jumping out the window and getting one, but quickly dismissed that plan when he saw that Master Sinube and Grievous were fighting furiously right in his path and that he could not surround or pass them without getting himself killed. Then he lowered his gaze to his own saber, still in his hand. It was almost cut in half, and he could see some burned wires coming out of the hole, but it didn't looked as bad as he originally thought. _Maybe I could just try to fix it. _Finally, he looked at the broken sabers in the floor.

He knelt down and started examining them. There were five of them, two blues, two greens and the red one. Of all those, the red one was the one that looked the less damaged. He casted a quick worried glance at the fighting duo near him and then set to work. He took some wires from the red saber and used them to replace his own's. Then he pulled off some of the little plaques from the cover and patched his saber up. When he ran out of pieces he turned to one of the blue sabers. Finally, he took the power button off of a green saber and screwed it on his.

Praying to the force that it would work, he quickly approached Grievous and pressed the button…

Nothing happened.

Well, something happened, Grievous had spotted him. With a laugh he said "one more dead Jedi for my collection!" then, while holding Master Sinube back with a saber, Grievous slashed the other one at Mace.

He dodged the blow and furiously clicked on the button of his saber. Then, Grievous slashed again, the blow aimed right at Mace's neck.

Grievous' blade was stopped by Windu's. The battle abruptly stopped when all three fighters stared dumbfounded at Mace's blade.

Mace's lightsaber was purple.

Was that even possible? No one had ever heard of a lightsaber that wasn't blue, red or green!

Seeing that once again he was the only one to control his surprise, Master Sinube used Grievous' surprise as an advantage and cut his right arm off right above the elbow.

Grievous roared in pain and kicked Master Sinube. When he saw that both Jedi were once again approaching him he withdrew his only remaining saber and took a small metal ball and a remote control out of his left pocket. He clicked on the button in the remote and then he threw the ball to the floor, where it exploded creating a smoke screen that hid him form view.

Mace and Master Sinube hurried to clear the smoke using the force but, by then, it was too late. Grievous had jumped out the window and was now escaping in a speeder he had obviously called with the remote. The Jedi had no way to follow him so instead they searched the place and found hidden weapons, vehicles and information. They reported this to the council and were instructed to return to Courscant.

On the way back the Jedi had plenty of time to discuss all that had happened.

"Master, what do you think happened to my saber?"

"I don't know young one. Tell me, what exactly happened while I was fighting?"

So Mace told him. After listening to it, master Sinube stood deep in thought for a short while. Then he asked:

"So you are saying you combined your saber's structure with the one of another saber?"

"Yes master, I did."

"And, remind me, what color was your saber before this mission?"

"It was blue master."

"Hmmm, do you happen to know what color was the lightsaber you combined yours with?"

"Well, I've been thinking about it, and I think it was the red one. That could explain why my saber turned purple. When you put red and blue together you get purple."

"Yes, that would explain it. Whatever it is you've done, you certainly just got yourself a very special weapon. I don't think there has ever been anything like it in the story of the Jedi order. I advise you to be very careful with it, and see it as the rarity it is."

"I will master, I sure will."

And that is my idea of how he got that purple saber.

Reviews?


End file.
